


Molotov Cocktail

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, ENJOY IT, I can't say anything more, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: Is it a simply game for rich young boys to play?





	Molotov Cocktail

最后一发子弹也打空了，安灼拉把枪扔在地上，看着眼前的敌人。一个小队的人举着枪把他围住，他面前只有唯一一种结局。  
“你还有什么话要说吗？”领头的那个队长问道。  
安灼拉对这种废话报以一声嗤笑。  
“要开枪就快点。”他说。  
在持枪而立的敌人后面，一个人踉跄着站了起身，往这边走来。  
安灼拉敏锐地发现了那人的动作，继而发现那是格朗泰尔。这使他又燃起了一丝希望，格朗泰尔还活着，而且只要不暴露自己，就有希望继续活下去……  
“怎么，我是错过了什么吗？”格朗泰尔声音不大，但足以让屋里的所有人都注意到他的存在。安灼拉的心往下沉了一点，他想开口阻止，但格朗泰尔已经穿过了一排枪兵，走到安灼拉旁边。  
“你们一次打两个吧。”

枪声和古费拉克的大叫同时穿过耳机到达格朗泰尔的耳朵里，前者杀死了他的人物，后者几乎要震聋他的耳膜。  
“你居然把那么好的翻盘机会白白放过去了，他们全都集中在一起，只要隐藏好自己，在背后偷袭，就可以——”  
“我没子弹了。”格朗泰尔向后伸了个懒腰，面不改色地说。  
“骗子！你整整一局几乎都没开过枪！”古费拉克隔着屏幕控诉，他们现在又回到了游戏准备页面，格朗泰尔的游戏角色被操纵着坐在地上，队伍列表里古费拉克的语音红点还在一闪一闪昭示着自己的存在感：  
“我从开局就在看你的视角，你只在酒店门口朝天象征性地开过一次枪，之后就一直蹲在角落里。中间甚至还离开电脑去拿了一次外卖，你知道我看得有多无聊吗？”  
“那是因为你开局就从塔尖上掉下来摔死了。”巴阿雷坏笑着提醒他。  
“还不是因为你说我们需要俯瞰全局掌握形式！”  
耳机里传来一些分不清语言的杂音，接着安静下来，语音红点消失了。过了片刻又重新打开，公白飞的声音从里面传过来——他们共用一个麦，因为公白飞已经和古费拉克同居半年了，现在他们准是抱着各自的电脑，肩并肩（或者是面对面）坐在一起。  
“我会提醒古费注意语言。”  
“我什么都没听到。”格朗泰尔不在意地说，他确实什么都没听到，安灼拉ID后的语音标志一直是灰的，他从退出游戏后就什么都没说。格朗泰尔后知后觉地发现了自己的错误，他不应该一时冲动就走到安灼拉身边，万一安灼拉很想要这次胜利呢？那么就是自己搞砸了一切。

这款名为《六月起义》的FPS游戏在年轻人里十分火爆，但并不是格朗泰尔喜欢的那一款，如果有选择的话他宁愿在MC里搬搬砖，盖盖房子，搞一些大型虚拟艺术创作——比如在广场上搭起一座大型阿波罗神像，而不是端着枪走在19世纪的巴黎街头，随时准备和对手来一场枪战。但游戏开发商为这款游戏的联赛提供了一份令人心动的奖品——进入线下联赛的队伍会受到采访，而优胜者更是能获得为期一个月的登录界面宣传，这正是ABC社团所急需的。假如能获得这份奖品用来宣传他们正在组织的活动，他们就能省下一大笔本该用于印发传单和刊登广告的钱，为下一步的集会做更周密的布置。  
况且——他们确实有不少人喜欢这款游戏。  
古费拉克就不用说了，他是最早期的一批玩家，也是他最先提出了参赛建议；公白飞不常玩，但是也有一定的了解；若李和博须埃是固定队友，若李更是一位极其靠谱的医疗兵同伴；巴阿雷自称自己是制霸服务器的狙击手，尽管大家都觉得他新买的花花绿绿的皮肤使他更像个靶子；爱潘妮和她弟弟——也是ABC的编外成员——伽弗洛什共用一个账号，她去打工的时候伽弗洛什就在家打游戏；热安是他们之中最温柔的一个人，因此当热安晒出自己的战绩时，所有人都震惊了。  
“这简直是屠杀。”巴阿雷感叹道，“平均每场击杀人数仅次于弗以伊。”  
热安露出他那一贯羞涩的笑容。  
“弗以伊的号也是我在玩，他上夜班太忙了。”  
大家发出啧啧的感叹声，格朗泰尔看看这个，又看看那个，绝望地问道：“所以，这整个社团里，就只有我，完全没玩过这个游戏吗？”  
古费拉克露出一个微妙的笑容，侧了侧身体，露出自己身后全神贯注盯着电脑屏幕的领袖。  
“我猜不止你一个。”  
安灼拉努力压制住自己的表情，但眼神里的茫然完全出卖了他。  
“我从来没玩过游戏，不过我可以学。”他点开一份新手入门攻略，对着游戏界面认真地研究着，眉头紧皱，神情严肃。  
“我们有两个星期的时间来冲击天梯排名获得线下赛资格，不过这事儿不难，毕竟我们已经有了很多优秀的选手。”古费拉克大声宣布，“但是训练也是必不可少的，每天得抽出一点时间来磨合一下队伍。”  
“这就开始了？认真的？”格朗泰尔问，他还没从这个突然的活动中回过神来。  
“没错，回去之后大家互相加一下好友，今晚有时间的话就上线进行第一次训练。”  
安灼拉已经在这段时间里读完了新手说明，并端端正正地将手指摆在键盘上，进入了人机对战的阶段，公白飞替他安排了一下训练时间，然后解散了所有人——参赛意味着大家得在社团会议和作业之外多加一项活动，因此时间一下紧迫起来。

现在格朗泰尔觉得，这项训练完全是浪费时间——这个完全不适合他的游戏浪费了格朗泰尔自己醉生梦死的时间，而格朗泰尔又在浪费所有人的时间。  
他拆了外卖盒，打算就在电脑边上应付一下自己的晚饭。在格朗泰尔咬着可乐里冰块的时候，公白飞开了第二局。这一次古费拉克正常发挥，没有再做出从塔尖向下信仰之跃的神操作，他在高处观望了一下城中闪着光的地点，圈定了几个有可能拾取到大量装备的地方，设计了一条效率最高的路线。队员们按着他的指引，穿过城门，来到了1832年的巴黎城中。  
地图是仿照历史上的真实城市大小来建模的，因此角色被投入游戏时，也就感觉到了格外的空旷。由于没有行人，街道上空荡荡的，店铺的门紧闭着，石板路面上有子弹撞击和炮车拉过留下的痕迹。ABC小队小心翼翼地寻找着掩体，作为革命者一方，他们的胜利条件是全灭对面的国民自卫军。当年的起义学生们以简陋的街垒和极少的武器堪堪撑到了第二天早上，最终全部牺牲。而现在游戏设定里取消了敌我人数差异这个残酷的条件，双方拥有同样的人数和武器，只消进行一场公平的战斗，或许就能改写二百年前仓促落幕的故事。  
——当然啦，所谓“公平”，也只是相对而言。格朗泰尔不知道对面队伍里有没有自己这样的菜鸟玩家，不过他自己并不算在ABC的战斗力里，这一点倒是确凿无疑的。一个合格的战斗力——譬如古费拉克或公白飞，总能在射程所及处察觉出端倪，并迅速排除掉一切可能的危险；而格朗泰尔并没有这种能力——他的视野里满满当当挤着这座城市留下的讯息。这一家铺子挂了招牌，大概有绝妙的葱烧鱼；那一家铺子隔着玻璃能看见酒柜，多半有老板珍藏的好酒；不见天日的小巷里常常有提供典当服务的赌场；穿过咖啡馆，后厅里钉着一张旧地图，这里说不定是革命者集会过的地方。  
如果这座城市里没有埋伏着十个不怀好意的敌人，格朗泰尔大概会爱上这里。19世纪的巴黎离他有足足二百年那么远，但这座城市和格朗泰尔所想像的并无二致，就像他曾经在这里生活过几十年一样，尘封的细节就像被封存在灰烬里的最后一点火星，只须稍加拨弄，就在这古老的城市里重新燃烧起来。  
“想什么呢R。”格朗泰尔的视野猛地一晃，开箱子的读条被打断了。一个全副武装的女性——爱潘妮的角色——在后面撞了他一下，语音里传来的却是伽弗洛什的声音。  
“我在想你的作业写完了没有。”格朗泰尔回嘴，“这可不是给小孩子玩的游戏。”  
“切，我在学校就写完了。”伽弗洛什说，“而且你也没资格喊我小孩子，毕竟保持愤怒的小鸟最高纪录的人可不是我。”  
“那是个全年龄游戏，什么年纪的人都能玩，可不是你们小孩的特权——”被打断了读条，格朗泰尔也没再继续，干脆在咖啡馆的桌子边坐了下来，“况且在我的角度看，愤怒的小鸟也是一种艺术练习——艺术就是这么一回事儿，它是力与美的结合。我向来认为力与美是蕴含在万物中的，当然也就体现在这一个小小的游戏里。我不懂数学，但知道每道抛物线都有它的个性，这在你拉扯皮筋时就已经注定了：看着小鸟划过的轨迹，就像克罗托凝视自己纺出的生命之线，这就是说你成了命运的掌控者，如此说来掌控命运和掌控小鸟也就是同样的一回事儿。我不乐意去掌控什么命运，但是并不意味着我不行，我能保持游戏的最高纪录，正是因为——”  
“因为你闲得无聊。”伽弗洛什吐槽道。  
“——因为我在线条和力度上有那么点儿天赋，你话太多了，下次别想我给你带糖。”  
伽弗洛什哼了一声：“但相比起来我还是更喜欢这款游戏。”  
“说出来你们可能都不信，连我们法理学教授沙威都在玩这个。”博须埃感慨道，“上次我单排碰到他在对面阵营，大概是和队友吵起来了，隔着一条街都能听出他的声音。幸好我反应快，赶紧贴着墙角溜走，装作不认识他。”  
“打个招呼也无妨嘛，说不定看在同是玩家的份上，期末他会放你一马。”巴阿雷从咖啡馆后厅的箱子里找到了一些猎枪和子弹，刚好换下自己的初始装备。  
“不可能。”博须埃叹了一口气，“那时我刚狙了他一枪，差点就得手了……”  
“那只能算你倒霉，不过至少你还没被当场抓包，这就已经是很幸运的事情了。”  
热安真心实意地安慰他。几个人分头开箱子，基本都有了趁手的热武器，只有博须埃开出一面陌生的红旗道具，拿在手里还有互动效果。他疑惑地使用了一下交互键，那面旗子顿时在游戏角色的手中挥舞了起来，同时背景音乐被换成了慷慨悲壮的马赛曲。  
队伍语音开着，听不出到底有几个人在偷笑，但肯定不包括安灼拉。他把自己刚开出的军用步枪换给博须埃，从博须埃那里拿走了这面看起来毫无攻击力的红旗。  
“你的运气真的很好。我记得在游戏设定里，红旗是一个历史彩蛋，通过摸箱子开出红旗道具的几率几乎为零。”  
博须埃惆怅地捡起安灼拉的枪。  
“谢谢，我信了。”他说。  
天空中阴云密布，接着下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，但这对游戏角色的行动暂时没什么影响，他们仍旧在绕着地图探索，收集角落里随机刷新的武器和补给。在圣德尼街上，公白飞远远瞥见了敌人的身影。  
“我们正面迎击吗？”他问在场的队员们。  
安灼拉沉思了片刻。  
“我们可以分兵，一队人负责骚扰，带着他们跑地图，把他们的战线拉长；另一队人准备好伏击。”  
安灼拉只在此前打过几局人机模拟，但对地图却意外地熟悉，稍微观察了一下环境，就点了巴阿雷和弗以伊去骚扰敌方，给他们指明了几条方便风筝的路线，伽弗洛什自告奋勇要加入小分队，安灼拉犹豫了一下，同意了。  
古费拉克又多给了小伽弗洛什一包子弹。  
“可别让我们在战斗开始前就减员。”  
“放心吧，我可不是你。”伽弗洛什嚷嚷着说。古费拉克作势要给他一拳，结果在爱潘妮的游戏角色面前还是退缩了。  
“等你有了自己的号，我再来教育你。”  
剩下的人溜进麻厂街，朝这条窄巷子尽头的街垒跑去。巴黎城里有很多大大小小的街垒，麻厂街的这座是最常发生交火的地点之一，这里地形复杂，街垒外有密集的店铺可以藏身，同时宽阔的街道也适合安排重火力攻击，街垒内有天然的防御，联通四通八达的小巷子，对交战双方来说都是不错的选择。  
“热安，博须埃，若李。”  
被点名的三个人也脱离了队伍，他们需要去周围查探环境，把附近的武器和补给收集起来，至少不能让对方得到。  
公白飞和古费拉克翻过街垒去探索科林斯酒店，据资深玩家古费拉克研究，酒店的地窖里有个固定的补给刷新点，每次刷新的道具都不同，隔三差五就会有惊喜发现。因此古费拉克自告奋勇要去做那个开箱子的人。  
“等着吧，我马上就给你们把核弹带出来。”他信心满满地说，“我摸道具从来没让人失望过。”  
他拉着公白飞一起走了，于是十个人的小队顿时只剩下安灼拉和格朗泰尔两个人。格朗泰尔习惯性地找了个角落，把自己的人物塞进里面蹲好，打算就这样待到战斗结束——这差不多是格朗泰尔最擅长的事了，只要他愿意，总能立刻把自己藏进一个最安全的环境中。安灼拉还拿着那面红旗，在街垒顶上环视着周围的环境。  
格朗泰尔猜想安灼拉原本也没打算让他参加战斗，他确实有一把手枪，但打到自己人的可能性远高于击中敌人。但片刻后安灼拉出人意料地私聊了他。  
你在哪儿？  
格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子，不明白他为什么突然要寻找自己。  
街垒下面，从左往右数第二把椅子后。  
从格朗泰尔的视角看出去刚好能望见科林斯的大门，蓝色的门柱呆呆地立在那里，耳机里只能听见一些细碎的脚步声。过了一会儿，一个人从街垒上跳了下来，落在他面前。  
你就打算坐在这儿直到游戏结束吗？聊天框里多了一行字，安灼拉没有用语音，格朗泰尔不知道原因，不过也乐得有一段不受干扰的对话。  
你的红旗呢？他答非所问。  
街垒顶上有根断裂的旗杆，可以用红旗修复，我就把它放上去了。  
红旗正适合那里。  
安灼拉往后退了两步，给格朗泰尔让开了一条路。  
你应当出来看看。  
格朗泰尔没有办法拒绝这个要求，他从角落里出来，调转视角看着背后的街垒。  
雨已经停了，红旗被牢牢地插在街垒顶上，迎着暮色展开，虚拟的建模里本不该有风，可1832年夹着火药气息的潮湿空气似乎穿过屏幕降临了格朗泰尔的房间，他望着红旗，禁不住打了个寒颤。  
安灼拉又爬了上去，朝圣德尼街方向监视着。格朗泰尔站在街垒下静静看着他的身影和红旗立在一起，有种说不出的契合。  
这张地图似乎只有下雨和阴天两种天气，在将要入夜的时间点上交替出现着，气氛阴沉沉的。游戏角色的可视度有限，刚好是从街垒到街口的距离。安灼拉的游戏角色在街垒顶上，能看见的范围要广一些，也不过是能照顾到圣德尼街的一部分。  
我总有种感觉，在什么地方见过这幅画面。  
什么画面？  
你站在街垒上，举着那面旗子，穿着红马甲，金发亮闪闪的，在昏沉的天色里像太阳一样发着光。  
安灼拉有足足两分钟没回话，格朗泰尔猜想安灼拉可能是觉得自己又喝醉了。趁着这段时间，他从桌上的外卖盒下面抽出了自己的速写本，对着屏幕开始描画自己想到的那个场景。  
街垒的基本形快起完的时候，安灼拉的回复来了。  
我想到的画面不太一样。  
嗯哼？这倒是出乎格朗泰尔的意料。  
我看见清晨的阳光照在这座街垒上。  
这游戏并没有清晨，或许你看见的就是你前世经历过的革命呢。  
假使我看到的就是革命，那你也应该在现场才对。  
谁知道呢，革命的时候我可能就在哪个角落里睡了一晚上吧。  
安灼拉打了一串省略号，格朗泰尔想象了一下安灼拉的表情，觉得他现在肯定是一副“别开玩笑”的严肃样子，说不定还会瞪人。但不得不说，穿过聊天框，这份严肃并没有半点杀伤力。  
如果实在提不起兴趣，其实你可以不用来参加我们的训练的。  
这话你在我刚加入社团的时候就说过了，可是你看，我除了跟你吵架，偶尔也能帮上点忙。  
但这只是个游戏，而你看起来只觉得无聊。  
所以甩掉我会使你们的平均水平大幅上升对吗？  
格朗泰尔！  
安灼拉大概是真的生气了，这又是格朗泰尔的天赋之一：随时激起安灼拉的怒火，百试百灵。尽管大多数时候这不是他的本意，但他已经习惯了用这种方式引起安灼拉的注意。  
我没有说过你是累赘，但假如这个训练让你不舒服的话，那你不如去玩愤怒的小鸟，他顿了顿，发过来一长串字，这不是在强迫你退出，我只是希望你开心点。  
不。格朗泰尔把速写本抱在怀里，慢吞吞地敲着字母。  
为什么？  
我很乐意和你们在一起。  
我没看到你有多乐意，上一局你甚至直接选择自杀  
那是因为你在那里。  
？？？  
格朗泰尔没再回复安灼拉，尽管他有无数想法在胸口打着圈儿，但最终都被咽了回去。他上一局的确做了件蠢事，并且一激动就傻里傻气地告诉了当事人原因。他做好了被安灼拉抓住把柄责备的准备，但这串问号还是勾住了他的心脏，拉扯着，让他难过了起来——安灼拉一定觉得奇怪又可笑。  
格朗泰尔决定用沉默捍卫自己仅剩的一点尊严，安灼拉的质问还挂在聊天框里，僵持的问号让他们陷入了尴尬的冷战。这样晾着安灼拉肯定不是个好主意，但格朗泰尔觉得，反正也不会更糟糕了。  
小分队的队友们还是没看到人影，反而是探索酒店的公白飞和古费拉克搬着一个箱子先出来了。  
“核弹在哪里？”格朗泰尔问，很高兴能有个什么话题来转移一下他内心翻涌的酸涩。  
古费拉克立刻大声咳嗽起来。  
“古费？你没事吧？”若李在队伍语音里担忧地问。  
公白飞替古费回答了这个问题：“他没事。我们在酒店里找到了一箱酒。”  
“酒店里当然有酒，武器呢？”  
“没有武器。”公白飞解释说，“地窖里刷新的补给就是酒。”  
“使用之后能补血的道具？”  
古费拉克听起来像是要把肺都咳出来了，公白飞在屏幕对面不知道做了什么才让他安静下来，反正格朗泰尔隐约听见了响亮的“啵唧”一声。  
“不，就是……高浓度，烈酒，使用之后有一段时间的晕眩效果，还挺真实的。”  
“哇哦。”格朗泰尔说，“我喜欢。”  
安灼拉的语音标志亮了又迅速熄灭，格朗泰尔猜想那是在冷战中表示不满的意思，有点幼稚，但仍然该死的可爱。

屏幕左上角的人数显示突然跳动了一下，对方减员一人。  
“我们回来了！”巴阿雷在队伍语音里大喊，“刚才伽弗洛什干掉了一个落单的。他们从天鹅街一直追我们到圣德尼街，马上就能进入你们的射程！”  
“我们会掩护好你们的。”安灼拉严肃地保证。  
话音落下不久，弗以伊的身影就出现在街口，紧随其后的是巴阿雷和伽弗洛什，跟在他们后面的是一群全副武装的敌人。街垒后的队友们用子弹阻隔着敌人的追赶，麻厂街不过一百来米长，三人很快就逃进了街垒。巴阿雷血条几乎见了底，弗以伊也是半血，公白飞暂时停了攻击，把自己包里的绷带在他们身上挨个用过去，伽弗洛什从格朗泰尔身边一跃而过的时候不忘提醒他：  
“我可是提前把你那份力出掉了，下次你来的时候要给我带酒心巧克力。”  
“谢了。”格朗泰尔也觉得自己可以偷懒一会儿，不料刚往酒店里走了两步，就被古费拉克喊住。  
“不准找地方躲着，你得学着加入我们的战斗。”  
“那你不如直接派我去剪对面的网线比较快。”格朗泰尔嘟囔道。  
武器同样老旧的时候，人数就成了致胜的关键，现在他们还有队友没回来，在人数上处于劣势。国民自卫军一方分了两个小队轮流装弹发射，街垒后面的人被火力暂时压制，  
“这个武器设定也太真实了，不仅不能连发，每次装弹都慢得要命。”古费拉克反复操作着自己那把短步枪，在街垒后面探头探脑张望外面，好几次差点被子弹打到，“我们不是说好伏击的吗？热安他们去哪儿了？”  
“别急，这家伙有点重。”热安在语音频道里快活地说，“我们推了好久才刚到街口……”  
“你们到底搞了个什么？……靠！”  
炮声从街垒前方响起来，格朗泰尔一开始还以为是敌人用上了炮击，但很快反应过来炮弹的落点并不在自己身边。一架火炮从蒙德都街没堵上的那一小段巷子里推了进来，瞄准麻厂街大街垒的缺口发射出去，给对面结结实实地来了一发。比分牌闪动，对面又减员一人。  
“解围，耶！”热安在队伍频道里比了个剪刀手的表情，“我们在菜市场找到的，推过来可费了一番劲，幸好没被他们先发现。”  
“干得好。”安灼拉问，“有多少炮弹？”  
“就两发，所以现在这个铁家伙只能起个威慑作用。”  
火炮带来的优势没能巩固多久，激烈的交火仍在继续。巴阿雷的血条只堪堪补到了一半，就迅速被对面集火扑街，这气得他差点摔了鼠标。  
“从刚才我就一直想问了，我和他们是不是有什么私仇？为什么他们宁愿浪费子弹也要往我头顶放枪？”  
“我觉得问题还是出在你的新皮肤上……”若李小声说，“你不觉得红圈套蓝圈图案的上衣真的很像个移动靶子吗？”  
巴阿雷的磨牙声都快盖过枪声了。  
他们的第二发炮弹也很快打了出去，作用不大，对方也在利用街上的一切掩体闪避攻击，交火一时陷入了僵局，有个人试图从街垒的缺口里溜进来袭击正在给步枪装弹的热安——他大概以为对付一个没有子弹的玩家很容易得手，但热安的反应速度十分对得起他的战绩，发现偷袭者的瞬间他就切换了近战武器，正面迎上去，两刀就砍翻了对方。  
“总是这样，”他苦恼地抱怨道，“我和若李都没有子弹，但他们总是会先攻击我，就因为我用了一个女性游戏角色。”  
若李手里还举着一个绷带，是在热安刚刚拔刀的时候拿出来的。此刻他看着热安满满的血条，一时不知道该不该用下去。  
“你已经用行动反击过这种刻板印象了。”最后他叹了口气，把绷带收回了包里，“而且这些以性别取人的家伙一定给你送了不少人头。”

双方的弹药都在逐渐减少，安灼拉以极为理智的态度安排着己方的火力，在敌方放枪的间隙有序攻击着。古费拉克把收集到的刀剑都摆在地上，以备不时之需。格朗泰尔也跟着指挥放了两次枪——不过两枪接连放空之后，他就意识到自己其实是在浪费子弹。  
“博须埃空血了，右边去一个人补他的位置……还有备用的枪吗？”适合卡宾枪型号的子弹打空了，安灼拉把枪扔在地上，转头跳下街垒，想去其他人那里借一支，但格朗泰尔已经把自己的手枪扔在他面前的地上。  
安灼拉迟疑一下，把枪捡了起来，短暂的冷战终于被打破了。  
“古费有些近战武器可以挑，你不能空着手。”  
格朗泰尔扫一眼就能断定那些样式精美的武器都不适合自己，地上甚至还有骑士长剑——砍劈杀伤力约等于苍蝇拍那种，古费拉克简直是个收集武器的鬼才，毕竟游戏里可没有战马给角色搭配。格朗泰尔一件一件点评过去，直到看到最边上一件道具——那是一盒火柴，古费从酒店柜台上随手摸到的，清理背包的时候被他随手扔在这里。  
一个想法在格朗泰尔的脑海里闪过去：火柴必然是什么武器的配套道具，但现在甚至连大炮都不需要点火了，那它还能用在哪里呢？  
那个熟悉的单词在脑海中浮现出来，格朗泰尔露出微笑，把火柴收进了包里。  
安灼拉在指挥战斗的百忙之中抽出空来私聊了他一串问号。  
我没打算自暴自弃，格朗泰尔连忙申明，只是有了一个新想法。  
“五对四，大家加油。”伽弗洛什倒下之后象征性地给大家打了打气，“R，不要划水！我看见你拿酒瓶了！”  
格朗泰尔耐心地把自己需要的道具收进背包：“爱潘妮需要给你补习一点课外知识，这叫莫洛托夫鸡尾酒——”  
那一箱酒终于有了用武之地，把火柴拖到酒瓶上后，包里自动生成了一个燃烧瓶，这正是格朗泰尔猜想的。他把燃烧瓶拿出来装备好，蓄力，画出克罗托的命运线——第一个瓶子是角度和力度的尝试，接下来就全在掌控之中：第二个瓶子跃过街垒，精准地砸在对方阵地中间，火焰持续伤害直接收走了一个残血人头。  
伽弗洛什显然一直盯着格朗泰尔的视角，此时发出一声夸张的惊叹。  
“愤怒的燃烧瓶？”  
“把对面都当成绿色猪头的话，这游戏看起来也没那么难。”敌人暂时放弃了攻击，转而向复杂的街道中找寻掩体，高高低低的商店招牌显然是阻碍燃烧瓶的好帮手，但格朗泰尔对自己的技术有足够的信心。第三个瓶子脱手而出，恰到好处地避过了所有可能挡住路线的障碍物，火焰卷过街上商店外的支架，把几个敌人逼出了掩体。安灼拉早就在等这一刻，上膛的步枪立即带走了其中一人。  
局势就在这一会儿稳定了下来，这一场胜利毫无疑问属于起义者。对方还有人不死心地想要顶着火焰伤害冲进街垒，但收效甚微。  
私聊声响了起来。  
令人惊叹。安灼拉在聊天框里说，我为我之前的话道歉，那是狭隘的偏见。  
其实你没说错，我的确总是……  
格朗泰尔停了一下，这几乎是他们第一次在吵架之后互相道歉，他把后面几个字尽量若无其事地补完。  
我总是害得大家输掉游戏。  
私聊窗口安安静静，安灼拉还没有回复，格朗泰尔拿过可乐吸了一口，在纸杯上漫无目的地用水笔勾画了几下，冰块已经全融化在杯子里了，喝起来有点寡淡。  
我也有错，我不该带着自己的情绪跟你吵架。  
安灼拉的回复过了很久才来，似乎是为了弥补这一段时间的沉寂，他紧接着又补了一句：  
从上一局开始我就很生气，而你又不肯告诉我我到底哪里做错了。  
等等，格朗泰尔想，他是不是理解错了什么，什么做错了？  
我真的没有责怪你划水的意思，可是你说原因在我，故意在我面前死掉来抗议……  
天哪，安灼拉是不是还觉得很委屈？格朗泰尔目瞪口呆地理清了思绪，紧接着感觉十分滑稽。  
你真的连一点该死的 浪 漫 细 胞 都没有。  
格朗泰尔飞快地打字，简直想为安灼拉的奇思妙想而鼓掌。  
你居然以为我是在用一起死掉的方法来报复你？  
难道不是吗？  
格朗泰尔几乎能想象得到安灼拉此时困惑的表情，此前在可乐杯上涂出的线条已经勾出了一个卡通小头像，是红底黑线条的安灼拉，现在格朗泰尔拿起笔，迅速给小安灼拉涂上了一对迷茫的蚊香眼。他和那双卡通的圈圈眼睛对视了两秒，觉得心底的柔软感情仿佛要溢出来。  
你知道，无论你在哪儿，我都会跟随你的。  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿。  
如果我没理解错，你的意思是，上一局你并不是在报复我——  
我怎么可能会报复你？  
——而是在殉情？  
格朗泰尔抱住脑袋呻吟了一声。  
是。  
安灼拉发了一个游戏默认的微笑表情。  
所以你……并不是在嘲笑我。  
我不会那样做的，安灼拉回复，如果我早知道你的想法就好了。  
隔着屏幕，他的话轻飘飘地浮在聊天框里。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，觉得这漫长的对话简直是一场折磨，他们就这样在核心问题的边缘打着转，但是没人踏出至关重要的一步。但格朗泰尔的勇气已经快要耗尽了，一分钟之内他就会被本能打败，从安灼拉身边迅速逃走并且假装什么都没发生过。他得再做点什么。  
既然你知道，那安灼拉，你愿意接受我的约会邀请吗？  
他在键盘上艰难地打出这行字，手指在回车键上犹豫着，迫切地寻找其他能稍微拖延一下时间的事——在刚刚的十几分钟中，他一直把速写本夹在身体和电脑中间，此时才意识到这个姿势可能不妥，铅笔的痕迹被衣服磨蹭得模糊不清，非得重画一遍不可。他半是懊恼半是感激地把速写本抽出来，想要翻过这一页，却不小心失手把整个速写本砸在了键盘上。  
游戏胜利的界面几乎在同时弹出，遮挡了聊天框，格朗泰尔在最后一瞥里惊恐地看到他准备发给安灼拉的消息被错手发到了队伍频道里，下一秒游戏就回到了准备页面，接着历史消息就被胜利宣告和结算通知刷屏盖了过去。  
糟糕。  
有那么一瞬间，格朗泰尔希望世界末日立刻降临，或者自己突然死掉——最后他用尽所有自制力抑制住了自己冲出房间跳楼的冲动。格朗泰尔努力安慰自己，绝不会有人闲着无聊会去翻聊天记录的，即使是安灼拉也不会，他会有足够的时间处理好今天的意外对话，他们又可以保持一个礼貌的安全距离。  
某种意义上他十分了解自己的朋友们，因为下一秒古费拉克就开始带头鼓掌，大家稀稀拉拉地应和着，顺便互相真心实意地称赞一下队友的操作。对于格朗泰尔的燃烧弹这一神来之笔，ABC之友更是给予了前所未有的高度肯定。巴阿雷单方面宣布承包格朗泰尔这周的冰可乐，伽弗洛什则大方地免了格朗泰尔的太妃糖（“我根本没许诺过帮你带太妃糖！”格朗泰尔勉强抗议道）。  
“这是不是我们第一次胜利？我们本应该截一张游戏胜利界面的图留作纪念的！”巴阿雷叫道。  
“聊天栏里还有系统通知，我们可以截那个……”  
“好主意——等一下！”热安肯定看到了那句话，但他的制止没有任何用处，有那么一秒钟的寂静，所有人都没有说话，格朗泰尔的心脏朝胃里沉下去——他不想猜测有多少人在好奇心的驱使下翻了被刷上去的聊天记录。他在死寂中镇定地说：“我觉得可以把可乐换成酒，然后我们可以去谁家里开个派对——”  
他的话被欢呼和掌声淹没，热烈程度远超过游戏胜利时的庆祝。  
“我赢了！”古费拉克把口哨吹得很大声，“我赌过是在这学期结束前——”  
“我以为起码要到暑假后。”若李说，“他们根本不像是能意识到对方感情的人。”  
“而他们很明显一直在私聊，来吧R，说说你们是怎么突然开窍的？”  
他们在说什么？格朗泰尔的大脑过载，处理器崩溃，只能察觉到有什么东西超出了他原本的预料。仅存的那点勇气在乱哄哄的提问中飞速清零，他必须立刻，马上，回到自己的安全区。  
“不好意思我家网络有点糟糕可能马上要掉线。”在古费拉克爆发出更疯狂的笑声之前，格朗泰尔迅速而坚决地拔掉了自己的网线。  
退出游戏界面前的最后一秒，他看见安灼拉ID后的语音红点闪了一下，亮了起来。  
格朗泰尔一瞬间就后悔了，他的动作不应该那么快，电脑也不应该响应得那么迅速，总之他应该听听安灼拉的回复，这是他做出的邀约但他就这么落荒而逃——  
他的手机屏幕紧接着亮了起来。  
我刚刚意识到自己犯了一个很大的错误，所有人都知道我喜欢你，但我好像从来没对你说过。  
所以我当然很乐意和你一起出去，我们明天见好吗？

 

-1  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”社团活动室里的学生东倒西歪笑成一团，“让那孩子禁网两个月？对他来说太残忍了！”  
“我早就该这么办了，除非伽弗洛什期末能考出全A，否则别想碰电脑一下。”爱潘妮从柜子上拎起自己的摩托车头盔，“打工时间到。古费说今晚我的位置有人替补，你们不用担心缺人。”

-2  
这位新加入社团的男孩子低着头，揪着自己的衣角，看起来有些拘谨。  
“他绝对会是个优秀的选手。”古费拉克眉飞色舞地说，“相信我的眼光。来吧马吕斯，介绍一下自己。”  
“我叫马吕斯·彭眉胥，我擅长的是……”

-3  
当晚集训。  
“他擅长爆破。”博须埃喃喃地说。  
“我同意。”若李趴在键盘前，一脸震惊。  
“我又错过了什么？”格朗泰尔问，所有人都听到了他开启易拉罐的声音。  
“马吕斯刚刚趁我们混战成一团的时候引爆了火药桶，杀死了现场所有人……等等，为什么我们赢了？你为什么还活着？你是不是又把号挂机在酒店里，然后去吃夜宵了？”  
“只是去拿了一罐冰啤酒——”格朗泰尔充满希望地问，“这会是一种新战术吗？我躲起来然后你们尽量同归于尽？”  
“我希望你能站在我身边。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔再也没挂过机。

-4  
格朗泰尔最后还是把脑海中的情景画出来了，金发的安灼拉站在街垒上，手持红旗，背影如同人间的阿波罗一样耀眼。  
他和街垒一起面对着正在升起的太阳。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉这个文唯一的那点乐趣在Tag里就会被剧透干净……所以请原谅我在Summary里的敷衍了事，因为确实是这样没错（咦？）


End file.
